


Ocean Blue

by salamandererg



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Begins in Medias Res, Gen, Humor, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Other Implied Pairings - Freeform, Pre Magnus/Alec - Freeform, Unrequited Love, no plans to continue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 03:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20370019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salamandererg/pseuds/salamandererg
Summary: Clary, Simon, the Lightwood siblings, as well as their father's ward, took to the open seas to escape the schemes of the dastardly villain, Valentine.  However, the rapscallion caught them and smashed their ship to pieces!  Bone rattled and cannon shocked, our adventurers have lost all hope as they steadily start to sink in the open water, BUT!, another shape is looming on the horizon.





	Ocean Blue

**Author's Note:**

> This work starts in medias res, please just roll with it. Also, this was written after watching only three episodes of Shadowhunters, the City of Bones movie, and a whole lot of fanfiction and wiki articles--please forgive any inaccuracies in regards to canon, I was just having fun.

Salvation came in the form of a net, a rough, scratchy net made of rope that bit into Clary's skin and almost didn't get Simon if it weren't for Isabelle grabbing him at the last second and hauling him in. Alec was still holding tightly on to Jace, shaking him and trying to get him to open his eyes. Clary wanted to crawl over to help but half her body was pinned underneath Isabelle's back.

"What's happening?" Simon yelled hoarsely after sputtering saltwater out of his mouth in a loud, retching gasp, but no one answered him.

The net swung in the air for a few more seconds before being lowered on to the deck of a large ship, the one Clary had caught a glimpse of in the distance as Valentine was attacking. Clary and Simon were immediately grabbed and restrained as they stood up on shaking legs, throwing the ropes from their bodies as they freed themselves. Jace's body thudded on the deck limply and Clary screamed his name while struggling in the pirate's grip. Simon was yelling Clary's name, Isabelle was hurling slurs at the pirates closing in on her, the only one not making noise was Alec. He had immediately hunched over Jace's body once they had hit the deck, breathing into the other's mouth and pressing on his chest, repeating the actions with a desperate fervor. Isabelle jabbed the first pirate who tried to grab her in his stomach, punched the second one in the nose, kicked another in the groin when he tried to drag Alec away from Jace. She was ferocious and deadly, Clary didn't think she had ever seen a more beautiful woman than Isabelle in that moment. Her only wish was that she could help instead of trying to pull fruitlessly out of the tight grip.

More pirates were advancing toward Isabelle and she stepped in front of her brothers without hesitation or a weapon, putting her fists up.

"Stop," Came a deep voice from behind Clary, almost lazily, "Let them try to revive their friend."

She jerked as hard as she could to get a glimpse of the man but she only saw a large purple, wide-brimmed hat. Isabelle looked up at the voice as well, but did not drop her guard.

One of the crew members, the one Isabelle had jabbed in the stomach, spoke up hoarsely, "Captain? But—”

"I think it'll be funny for them to save their drowned friend only to toss them back in the sea. Don't you think that's kind of funny?" Several crew members chuckled.

Clary grit her teeth and stomped as hard as she could on the pirate's foot behind her...which didn't do much except cause him to shift his grip, letting her turn and get a better look at the so-called Captain of the ship.

The first thing that struck Clary was the man's state of dress, pants made of a shiny material Clary could only liken to silk, but looked more durable, and a poofy shirt in a bright shade of purple that matched the man's hat. The bizarre clothes distracted her from the man's features, he looked to be only a few years older than her, with dark brown skin and black hair, he was perhaps of West Indian descent, though Clary wasn't sure. This was all superficial to the fact that he was the one she was going to have to convince to give her friends safe passage. She fought against the pirate's hold on her, his fingernails digging into her arm painfully and shouted toward the gaudy man who had been addressed as 'Captain'.

"The ship we were on was attacked, you must have seen it, it was unprovoked! Please let me and my friends travel aboard your ship, we'll get off at the first available land—port!" She quickly corrected herself, knowing all too well a pirate's love for marooning troublesome passengers on deserted islands.

Clary pleaded with the captain, bartering for her and her friends, but the pirate only stared at her impassively. Not just impassively, but almost amused as well, as if he was listening to Clary's story only to turn her down once she had finished.

"Please, we can pay—”

"With what?"

Clary glared, "With the wreckage you are already pulling aboard, that rightfully belongs to—”

"The sea," The Captain interrupted, "There is no claim of ownership once it hits the water. I am well within my rights to scavenge any wreck. Besides, anything of real value has already sunk to the bottom, it was pure accident we pulled you up. An accident that will soon be corrected.”

Clary faltered, "Let us work off—”

"I already have a crew, I don't need a bunch of teenagers running around mucking up my system."

Clary was lost, unable to think of anything else to offer. "Please!" She tried once more.

"Why should I help you?" He asked, his voice losing the amused tone it had earlier, "You, who have nothing to offer me, no skills, no payment. All I stand to gain is the wrath of one of the most vicious pirates in the Seven Seas. It is most in my benefit to turn you over to Valentine," He finished with a harsh glare.

Clary's eyes widened and looked around wildly, wishing that Jace were conscious, that Isabelle and Alec were closer, if only so they could threaten the man into doing—

There was a loud spluttering noise behind her and she turned to see Alec and Isabelle pull back from Jace's body so he could have some space. The blonde was coughing up water, still fighting for air with every wheezing breath, but at least he was alive. Clary smiled and wanted to rush over to him, but the crew member holding on to her wouldn't let her budge.

Now that Jace was revived, it seemed that Isabelle could turn her full attention to the exchange between Clary and the pirate captain.

"My name is Lightwood, do you know it?" She called out, staring defiantly.

The name seemed to give the captain pause and he tilted his head.

"Why, yes, one does not sail a ship in these waters and not hear the name Lightwood," He smirked, "And my name is Bane, do you know it?"

Isabelle paled, but kept a straight face. She nodded briefly.

"One does not sail a ship and not have heard of Magnus Bane,” She quipped back, “The one who cannot be drowned."

Captain Bane's face twisted at the sub-title, but did not offer any retaliation. He only gave a mock bow, "At your service."

Isabelle stepped forward, glaring harshly at the pirate holding Clary, but otherwise making no move. She held her head high, looking dignified even with her hair a mess from being tossed in the waves, various bleeding cuts on her body, and her clothes dripping wet. Clary could only imagine what she looked like in comparison, perhaps a small, drowned, red rat. She looked back over to Jace, pleased that she could no longer hear any coughing, but concerned that he had not shouted anything to their pirate captors. A little thing like almost dying wouldn't stop his rashness. Jace was sitting up now, he and Alec in an embrace, forehead to forehead as the darker haired man coached Jace through his breathing.

Isabelle took a deep breath, unknowingly mimicking her brothers, and Clary could tell the next words were going to be hard for the other woman to say, "My father is Robert Lightwood, he has amassed a small fortune and if you take us to—”

"You're going to offer me your father's money?" Bane snorted. "Why don't you promise me a mermaid tail as well?"

"I will get you money, if that is what you desire!"

"Isabelle," Alec said quietly, trying to calm his sister's temper before they were thrown overboard again just as Jace had recovered.

Captain Bane's eyes flickered over to him momentarily before settling back on Isabelle.

"Hm," He said quietly, tilting his head and pacing the deck, "How about, I give you one of our lifeboats, you go sail to daddy, pick up a new ship of your own, meet me in Port Brooklyn by the next full moon, and give me my money there?"

Clary's eyes widened and jumped at the offer with enthusiasm, "That would be perfect, yes—”

"Why? Why would you do that?" Isabelle cut her off, giving a glare over her shoulder as a warning for Clary to not agree so readily, "What are you planning to use as collateral?"

Bane let his eyes drift over to Alec and Jace again, "A hostage, one of your...brothers, those are the other Lightwood boys, aren't they?" Bane threw out flippantly, not waiting for confirmation. "He stays on the boat until I get paid or, if you don't come back, I send him to sleep with the fishes."

"No!" Clary immediately shouted, thinking of how Jace's mouth would get him thrown overboard before the first night was over, but was ignored, “That's ridiculous!”

Isabelle was silent for a long time before slowly turning to her brothers, knowing that they had been paying attention to the conversation. Alec was sitting against the side of the ship, gripping Jace's wrist tightly. His dark hair was plastered to his neck, several cowlicks sticking up in the front where he had pushed it out of his face. Jace had recovered enough to level a bleary, red eyed glare at the captain.

His voice was hoarse and raw, "Why don't you go fu—”

"I'll do it," Alec said quickly, giving Jace’s wrist a squeeze, "I'll stay."

Jace started to argue, Isabelle looked unhappy, but as if that was the outcome she expected.

"Deal," Bane agreed quickly, looking excited. He grinned at Alec, "Good, I was hoping it was going to be the attractive one."

Alec didn't respond past a slight furrow of his brow, one that he shared with Isabelle and Jace.

\--

Clary threw her arms around Alec, barely making it completely around his torso, "Thank you so much, Alec, we'll make it back to you soon.”

He nodded, giving her two taps on her back before shaking her off uncomfortably.

"Thank you," Simon said, attempting to go in for his own hug, which Alec deterred quickly by sticking his hand out. The two young men shook hands firmly.

Isabelle gave her brother a long hug before getting into the lifeboat with Simon and Clary. Alec grabbed her wrist to give it one last squeeze before she pulled away completely. The saltwater that had gotten in his eyes earlier were making them ache and Isabelle’s face blurred ever so slightly, just for a moment.

"We'll see you on the next full moon," She said solemnly, only a quiver of her lip giving her away. She quickly bit down on it, turning away from Alec to busy herself with readying the lifeboat and making sure Clary and Simon were secured.

Jace had already threatened Bane multiple times before giving Alec a hug of his own, pulling his brother toward him with a grunt and squeezing too hard. Alec leaned into the warmth of Jace’s body gratefully, glad to hear the slight wheeze that had trailed at the end of every breath had evened out.

"Thank you, you know, for doing the whole life saving thing," Jace said into his ear, "That was pretty awesome."

"Was it? I hadn't noticed," Alec said with a small smile. Jace pulled away and clapped a hand around Alec's neck, "Stay safe, sleep with one eye open, don't let that guy put you in any of his clothes, you can't pull them off."

Alec laughed, smiling at Jace warmly, "I won't, you stay safe too. Look after Isabelle."

"Yeah, her and the landlubbers,” Jace said, sardonically and with a roll of his eyes, but Alec could see the fondness behind it. His brother was growing attached to the marooned passengers they had picked up just a week ago, no matter how he tried to hide it.

Alec swallowed the rise of jealousy that was making its way up his throat and forced a small smile instead, "Try not to drink the ocean this time.”

Jace winked, "And rob another person of the chance to kiss me back to life? It wouldn't be fair!”

Alec sputtered and hurried to correct him, "That's not what I—it's a very clever technique where you—”

"Jace, stop teasing him and get in the boat!" Isabelle yelled, tossing a rope on the deck. "We have a long way to row and you and Simon have first shift.”

Jace broke apart from his brother and turned his attention to the members in the lifeboat, "What? How did that happen?"

Isabelle raised her eyebrow, "Simon and I arm wrestled for it."

"Oh, is that what we're calling it...?" Jace muttered, climbing into the boat and playing up his injury when Isabelle greeted him with a punch on his shoulder.

Alec raised his hand in farewell, watching them as they cast off into the waves and rowed until they were a tiny pinprick in the distance. They had at least two days of rowing ahead of them, with good wind and weather willing. Jace and Isabelle were capable sailors, but Clary and Simon hadn't even set foot on a boat till a week ago. They were in for a hard haul.

"Lost in thought?"

Captain Bane stepped up behind Alec quietly, even with the man's heeled boots, and leaned against the side of the boat. “They'll be fine, don't worry.”

"Of course, my siblings and two idiots are on a two day course in open water, sailing only on a lifeboat, while vicious pirates are looking for them—what's there to worry about?"

Alec glanced at Bane's face for his reaction and was surprised to see the pirate smirking.

"Don't forget that you're stuck here as a hostage on my ship. Or, is that not something you were worried about?"

"I can take care of myself," Alec insisted, though he felt less confident without his sword. That had been the first thing Bane’s men had confiscated from him.

Bane only nodded.

Alec side-eyed the pirate curiously, looking the man up and down several times. Bane was preening at the attention, but only raised his eyebrows.

"Something on your mind? Or are you just enjoying the view?"

Alec quickly looked down and took a breath.

"Thank you," He said quietly. "For allowing my family and...guests to leave your ship unharmed."

"I like money," Bane shrugged.

"I don't—" Alec started, taking another look at Bane and staring him straight in the eyes shrewdly, "It couldn't have been an accident you pulled us up, right? I don't think you're quite as cruel as you want to come off."

Bane snorted, "Is that what you think? You've somehow stumbled and found yourself taken hostage by the nicest pirate in the land?"

"Not the nicest, but certainly not the worst. Whatever the case, thank you.”

“How very interesting, a Lightwood thanking a pirate,” Bane smiled at Alec until the other man became uncomfortable and had to look away. Bane laughed, "True, it wasn't an accident. I saw your ship being attacked, knew who you were and who wanted you dead. Thought it would be a good idea to have something Valentine wanted.”

Alec looked alarmed and took a step back, "Is that what you're planning to do? Turn us over to him?”

Bane sighed dramatically and shook his head, "No, alas, I'm a romantic at heart.”

"A romantic?" Alec asked in confusion, but Bane didn't clarify, instead he changed the subject.

"The blonde was Jace, right? Your family's ward? Which must make you the eldest Lightwood, A-something.”

"Alexander," Alec mumbled, "But everyone calls me Alec."

"I don't often do what everyone else does," Bane waved his hand, "I'm Magnus Bane, everyone usually calls me Captain, you can too if that's what you like," The smirk was back.

Alec pursed his lips, "You're not my captain."

"We can change that."

"I thought your plan was to exchange me for money or make me walk the plank."

Bane snorted and did another waving motion with his hand, "I had no intention of dropping the most valuable haul I've ever picked up into the ocean."

Alec wrinkled his eyebrows, "So, you were going to wait for the money even if my siblings didn't make it before the full moon?"

Bane paused, "Yes. That's exactly what I meant."

"Skimping on your threats doesn't make you a very reliable pirate.”

"It's what's keeping you alive, so I'm not sure what you're complaining about. And, incidentally,” Bane said as he pushed himself off the banister, walking silently toward the helm, “Your brother was wrong,” Bane called to him, not continuing until Alec had turned to face him irritably.

“About what?”

“My clothes,” Bane smirked, “You can definitely pull them off.”

Alec’s lip gave a slight twitch as he eyed Bane’s outfit, “I’m not really a purple kind of guy.”

“That’s okay, I have lots of different things in my quarters, you can stop by any time.”

\--

End


End file.
